Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter Nine
Typhuss is in the same cell that O'Neill was in when he was a prisoner of Ba'al. Typhuss sits on the cot when his sister appears. Hey Prue says as she looks at him. He snickers at her. Hi, it seems that the escape plan has had a setback says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She sits next to him. True but at least you tried Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, I still have some fight left in me, if I can survive the explosion on Lian Yu, Adrian Chase, Ra's al Ghul and Damien Darhk, I can survive this says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She smiles at him. Meanwhile the Valiant is traveling at slipstream velocity. In his ready room Colonel Tyson is chatting with Admiral Cornwell about the order he gave to Chakotay. Admiral half our ships were crippled and slipstream challenged I made the smart choice and got them out while I could, but needed the Enterprise, Voyager, and Intrepid to defend the fleet while they make their way back to Federation held space Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. Cornwell rubs her temples. You are going after the Alliance ship alone, no backup, its not the smart move if you uncle was here right now he would agree with me, what if they launch Death Gliders to stop you and you would be on your own no help Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Admiral half of our ships were damaged and their slipstream challenged, I made the smart choice because Lex will think we've given up, and let his guard down Will says as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. She looks at him. Maybe Lex will see through that trick Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Right now they have no shields we picked up internal explosions in their engine room and that's what caused them to retreat from the sight of battle Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. She thinks for a second. Maybe your uncle tried to disable the engines Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Or their shields Will says as he looks at her holo-image. She thinks. He escaped and took out their shields, but we were unable to rescue him Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Exactly, I'm not doubting Chakotay and the others but I don't want to lose anyone else I already lost my mom and nearly my aunt Kira Will says as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. She looks at him. I understand that, but you didn't let them share the risk with you, you made the decision for them and you had them leave Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. He looks at her. We've lost too many in this war with the Alliance Will says as he looks out the window at the slipstream corridor. She looks at him. In war we lose people, your uncle knows this and war is hell Colonel Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Meanwhile in the cell Typhuss is pacing around as he's holding his ribs. They were wearing brass knuckles while you were passed out from the pain, I thought your pain threshold was through the roof? Prue asked as she looks at him. He snickers at her. It is, where the hell is that rescue team and why haven't they tried again says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Well, you've told me that it's tough to track a ship through hyperspace Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Tough but not impossible, I can't just sit here and you need to get me out of this cell like you did last time, so I can disable the hyperdrive says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks around. Maybe I can disable the hyperdrive while I was in that guard's body I think I can figure it out how to do it Prue says as she looks at him. He gives her instructions on what to look for. Look for a sublight control crystal tray, the control crystals are yellow and orange, you can't miss it says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She nods and disappears. In the engineering section she appears and pulls the tray out and pulls out the yellow and orange crystals as power hums down. The Alliance mothership emerges from hyperspace and drifts. On the Pel'tak the Alliance officer reports. Commander our hyperdrive engines are offline so are sublight engines the Alliance officer reports as he looks at the console and then at Commander Kiva and Lex. Lex is frustrated. How the hell did Typhuss do this, he is still in his cell, go check Lex says as he looks at Kiva then at the officer. He nods and leaves to go checks. Lex how could he get to the engine room while he's in his cell? Commander Kiva says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know, it doesn't make sense Lex says as he looks at Kiva. The guard makes it to the cell and opens the door. Typhuss attacks the guard as he tries to get the assault rifle from the guard. Typhuss punches the guard in the face and the assault rifle falls on the floor as the guard reaches for his pistol and Typhuss picks up the assault rifle and shoots the guard, the officer is dead. Typhuss leaves the cell. Typhuss walks into the engine room and sees his sister. Your welcome Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks, I'm going to the Glider launch bay now, thanks for everything says Typhuss as he looks at Prue then leaves the engine room to head to the Glider launch bay. The Valiant emerges from slipstream and approaches the Alliance mothership. On the bridge red lights are flashing as klaxons are blaring. Alliance vessel this is Colonel William Tyson of the Federation vessel Valiant you have one of our officers onboard you will surrender him to us or we will open fire Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Sinclair looks at her console. Sir their launching fighters Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Tyson looks at her. Do the same Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She nods. Digger Squadron launches out of the port 302 bay. In the Death Glider squadron Typhuss is flying one of them.